


Anthony Stark - Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by AmmatureWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmatureWriter/pseuds/AmmatureWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his eleventh birthday, Tony received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, one of the best wizard school in the world. In excitement he went, not knowing the school would change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> so i read too much harry potter book and i thought it would be awesome if my favorite OTP went to Hogwarts. So this happens.

It was only a couple of weeks after his eleventh birthday when Tony received his acceptance letter. It was summer and his best friend, Rhodey, was staying over at the Stark’s Mansion with him. The letter was placed neatly, stamped and sealed as Tony found it on the coffee table near the fireplace. His name and address was printed in medium green ink and as he turned the envelope, a grin appeared on his face when he saw a familiar logo of a school that he adored the most, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The letter consisted of two pages, the first page was signed by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, telling him that he was indeed accepted at Hogwarts, while the second letter was basically a list of things that he needed later on his school year.

He rushed his way to his father’s library and found the man sitting on his desk with tons of papers in front of him. “Anthony…” The middle aged man said as he saw him entering the room. “I thought I told you clearly to knock before entering a room.” He stated sternly while the boy mumbled apology as he closed the door.

“Dad, I got the letter from Hogwarts!” He said excitedly as he approached Howard and handed him his acceptance letter. Howard examined the paper silently and offered him a small smile as he put the paper on his desk.

“Good job. I’ll make sure all the requirements would be ready by tomorrow.” He said. “Make sure you do well with Slytherin.” It was no secret that his father would want him to be a Slytherin. Ever since he was a boy he knew about the Houses in Hogwarts. He knew how the students was sorted to four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, where they would spend all of their school years representing their House.

His family was born Slytherin. His father was a Slytherin, his grandfather was also a Slytherin, so does his great grandfather. His mother was also a Slytherin, she was cunning and ambitious and just like any other Slytherin, a pure-blood.

His father dismissed him after a while and he went back to his room in disappointment. He wished to be complimented for making it to Hogwarts but he just got a mere ‘good job’. Rhodey was waiting on the bed when he opened the door, offering him a smile because he knew well what happened in Howard’s library. _Well, same old Howard._

Rhodey was accepted to Hogwarts the year before, after all he was a year older than Tony. He was, unexpectedly sorted to Slytherin, while both of his parents used to be a Hufflepuff. Maybe it was because of his cleverness of his leadership qualities, who knows? After all the sorting hat has its own mind.

Rhodey told him all about the school, the sorting ceremony, the teachers, the houses and Quidditch. It was common sport for them wizards but Rhodey told them that the Quidditch tournament in Hogwarts was way better.

The rest of his summer was rather passed quickly and by the first day of September, he found himself standing by the famous platform 9¾, Hogwarts Express was already waiting for him. His parents guided him to the first year’s carriage and he could see Rhodey from afar, entering the second year’s carriage with his friends. Both of his parents bid him goodbyes, his mother smothered him with hugs and kisses while his father patted his shoulder and once again told him to do well with Slytherin.

As he settled in his chair, the train started to move and picked up its pace. It took him awhile to greet the boy beside him. He was rather quiet and gloomy for boy on his age but Tony greet him nonetheless. His name was Loki Odinson. As they started to talk, Tony learned that the said boy had a big brother who was on the same year with Rhodey, his name was Thor and he was sorted to Gryffindor.

After their arrivals to Hogwarts, all of the first year students including him were brought to the Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall explained him about the houses which he already knew. They were led to the Great Hall and Tony was instantly marveled by the view. The rest was a blur, each student was called and the sorting hat decided in which House they would be.

Loki was called before him and he was sorted to Slytherin. The boy after him, Phil Coulson who looked rather dull was sorted to Ravenclaw. After Phil was him, he sat on the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

“Ah, another generation of Stark, I see.” The sorting hat said after it settled on his head. Just like another Stark, the sorting hat loudly sorted him to the Slytherin. All of the students from Slytherin House cheered for him and congratulated him when he sat down beside Loki. He realized his black tie has turned to green with white stripes on it while his black robe finally has a green touch on it. _His parents would be so proud,_ he thought and smiled when Rhodey high-fived him.

As they feast, Tony excused himself and went to the lavatory. It wasn’t far from the Great Hall and it wasn’t so hard to find it. He did his business quickly and washed his hands but stumbled gracelessly to the floor when a head appeared on the sink. His high pitched shriek wasn’t helping either.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” The entity, which appeared to be a ghost, said and flew in front of Tony. “You must be new student, eh?” He asked but Tony couldn’t answer him due to the shock.

“You know better not to scare new student, Sir Nicholas.” Another student appeared from behind him and chuckled at the ghost before he approached Tony.

“Good to see you too, Steven. How was summer?” The ghost asked and the boy, Steven, smiled as he told him that he has a nice summer. “I’m sorry, did he scare you?” Steven asked as he helped him stand up but Tony didn’t answer him. He stared at the other boy and saw his Gryffindor tie. “I’m Steve, by the way.”

“Tony.” He mumbled as he cleaned his robe and took the handkerchief that Steve offered him. “Thank you.” He said.

“No problem. I was also shocked the first time I saw the ghosts.” Steve offered him another smile and Tony couldn’t help himself not to think how sweet it look. “That’s Sir Nicholas, by the way.” He continued, pointing at the ghost that smiled at him.

“Nearly Headless Nick!” He exclaimed, remembering the story Rhodey told him, making Steve chuckled and the ghost grunted.

“I prefer Sir Nicholas, young man.” He stated while Tony only watched him in curiosity.

“How can you be nearly headless?” Tony asked in curiosity while the ghost only showed him his partially severed neck like he was used to the questions, Tony shriek once more. Steve thought it was funny though, because he laughed at him.

Steve guided him back to the Great Hall and they walked to their separated table. He still could see Steve from his table and the other boy offered him a smile when their eyes met. Tony chose not to admit that he blushed at that.

After the feast ended, the Prefect guided them to the Common Room, which was located on the Slytherin Dungeon. The Prefect told them the password that must be spoken to open the door to their common room and Tony memorized it right away. When they enter the boy’s room, Tony saw that his bed was placed right beside Loki’s and his belongings were already placed on it. It was only when he took off his robes and changed into his pajamas, Tony realized that he hasn’t returned Steve’s handkerchief.

 

***

 

Turns out, Steve was the popular Gryffindor boy that everyone knew. He was a year older than him and a muggle (his father would call him _mud-blood_ ) which meant he was born from both normal parents. He thought there was nothing wrong about it, but his father thought it was disgrace for their world because people like Steve didn’t deserve to be a wizard.

Steve was the kind-hearted boy that people adored. He was smart and brave; he even made it to the Quidditch team on his first year, making him the youngest Quidditch player ever in their school history. His scrawny figure didn’t hamper his agility; Tony was awed the first time he saw Steve played.

Steve was like his idol (his father would totally kill him if he heard this) but he kept it a secret from everybody, including Rhodey who was his source about Steve’s trivias. They met several times on the stairs or the corridors and Steve always offered him a smile but there was nothing more.

His days on Hogwarts were rather ordinary. He made new friends along the way but he was still the closest to Loki, which was odd. He was also became a good friend with a Hufflepuff named Bruce Banner, they always got together when they had the chance.

His class was fun, there was Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Flying, Potions and Astronomy. He loved them all, even when he didn't study a lot (he was born genius) but Astronomy somehow caught his attention the most.

Without anyone knowing, he loved to sneak out of his bed and went to the Astronomy Tower. It was actually out-of-bounds but Tony didn't really care about it. He already went several times and never got caught before; he was a sneaky boy after all.

He was gazing to the sky full of stars when he heard someone cleared his throat behind him. Tony quickly turned his body only to see Steve standing by the door with unreadable expression.

“What are you doing here?” He asked right away and the older boy raised one of his eyebrows in return.

“Well, what are you doing here? You can’t be here you know.” Said the blond man.

“You said it yourself, you also can’t be here.”

“Well, Professor Sinistra gave me the permission to be here because I didn’t attend one of his classes last week.” Steve said as he showed him the letter he got from their teacher. “How about you?”

“I-I’ll just go from here.” Tony said as he found himself couldn’t answer the older boy but Steve blocked his way out.

“You can stay with me if you want.” The taller male offered. “I could use a company tonight.” He continued and Tony nodded at him.

They talked a bit as Steve did his exercises and Tony somehow felt familiar with the older man. Steve was easy to talk to and just charming. His jokes were slightly odd but Tony didn’t mind, he thought it was amusing.

After Steve finished his exercises, they both went to their separated common rooms but smile never left Tony’s face.

 

***

 

Tony didn’t go home on Christmas. His mother sent him a letter telling him that they would be going to France to see their friends if Tony went back to Christmas holiday but Tony replied her that he wouldn’t be coming home. His parents indeed went to France and all of his friends went back home for the holidays, only several kids stayed.

Tony spent the first night alone at Hogwarts reading a book on the Great Hall. It hasn’t passed bed time and there were still other students in the enormous room. “Mind if I seat here?” He looked up and saw Steve standing in front of him with two cups of chocolate in his hand and a book clamped on his right arm.

“Yeah, sure.” He said and watched Steve sat across him. The taller male handed him one of the cups that he brought. “For you.” He said when Tony eyed the cup.

“Not going home for the holidays?” Steve asked and Tony answered him rather shortly saying he didn’t feel like it. Steve on the other hand didn’t go home because his parents were spending Christmas on his grandparent’s house in United States.

The book was abandoned as they started to chat. He always liked to talk to Steve and he really enjoyed the time he spent with the other boy talking. Steve told him about his family, how his family was so thrilled when Professor McGonagall herself visited his house to hand him his acceptance letter. He told him how the Professor explained that Steve was born with wizard blood and he would be studying in one of the best wizard school in the world.

Tony told him about his family as well. He loved to talk to Steve because Steve didn’t really know about his family. All of the wizards knew about his famous family, but Steve didn’t. Tony enjoyed the bemused expression on Steve’s face when he told him that his father ran a big business in the wizard world. He left the fact that his father hated muggle-born like Steve of course, he didn’t want Steve to know that.

By the end of the night, Steve walked him to the Slytherin Dungeons before he returned to Gryffindor’s common room. Tony watched him leave before he entered Slytherin’s common room and went straight to his room. Another smile accompanied his sleep that night.

The day after was 24th of December and Tony spent it with Steve. They strolled around the school, Steve showed him all the places that he didn’t know. Steve even showed him his owl when they were strolling on the courtyard.

Steve’s owl was beautiful, its name was Liberty. It was obedient and graceful, Tony adored the creature right away. Tony’s owl, Dummy, was smaller than Liberty. If Liberty’s feathers were white, Dummy’s feathers were light grey. He loved to fly and was a attention seeker, asking to be petted most of the time.

Christmas morning, Tony found a big present sent by his parents but it was abandoned right away when he found another present for him from Steve. He got a necklace from the older man, a silver owl necklace that he wore instantly. It was long and could be hidden under his shirt, Tony loved it.

 

***

 

Tony smiled at the older man when he saw Steve approached him by the lunch time. He showed Steve the necklace that Steve gave him already wrapping his neck.

“You wear it.” Steve said in glee.

“Of course, I like it.” He told the older male.

“Glad you do. It’s not much of a gift.” The other commented humbly.

“Well, it’s the best gift I got this Christmas.” Steve’s smile was priceless when he heard that.

As they enjoyed their lunch, Dummy flew on top of them and threw a package for Tony to catch. “What’s that?” Steve asked.

“My Christmas present, for you.” Steve quickly opened the wrapper only to find the newest edition of his favorite broom.

"How do you get this?"

"I asked some help from home."

“Tony, I can’t accept this.” He said right away.

“It’s a gift, Steve. Of course you can.”

“It’s too expensive for a Christmas present. I don’t want to burden you.” He stated politely, making Tony pouted in return.

“Well, you’re going to make me very sad if you don’t accept it.” He said rather loudly so Steve could see the sadness in his face.

“Ugh… Fine, Tony.” Steve finally gave up and examined the broom once more. “This is honestly the coolest gift I've ever got.”

 

***

 

Steve wore the broom that Tony got him on the next tournament. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor and Tony saw Steve enter the pitch with a big confident. Loki accompanied him to the game, both were wrapped in their thick Slytherin scarf. Tony of course had to side with Slytherin but Loki chose to remain neutral. He didn’t chose side because one side was his House and the other side was his brother. Thor was playing as Gryffindor’s keeper.

Tony had his eyes on Steve the whole time and he almost yelled in excitement when Steve, who was a seeker, caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor won and Slytherin lost but Tony was just happy for Steve. He didn’t get to congratulate him though; he was pulled by Loki to leave the pitch right after the game ended.

The rest of the school year came with a blur and as spring came to its end so does his first year of Hogwarts. He still met Steve sometimes, not as often as he wanted to but they it was constant.

His belongings were already handled and Hogwarts Express was waiting to take him back home. He bid his goodbyes to his friends and promised to write them letters during their summer break.

He was just going in the train when he heard Steve called him. The older man was rushing to approach him and pulled him into a hug right away. He broke the hug before anyone else could see them hugging.

“Happy holiday, Tony.” He said with a smile.

“You too.” Tony only managed to say it.

“Promise me you’ll write to me.” Steve asked with hopes in his eyes while Tony nodded in return. “You better keep your promise, Tony.” He continued with a grin on his face. “I’ll miss you, buddy.”

Tony smiled in return.

 

***


	2. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been more than a year since I started this story :'( i feel really bad. it's un-beta-ed and i hope you guys enjoy it.

Just like most summer mornings, Tony spent his morning sleeping in his room. It was only a week after he got back from Hogwarts and school year would not start before the first day of September.  He didn’t have any plan for the summer and his parents were busy with works and stuff. Rhodey would be spending his summer holiday in Canada watching the Quidditch World Cup so Tony had to scratch every summer plan he had for the two of them. Bummer! So far he spent his days reading so sleeping late wouldn’t hurt his summer at all.

He was deep in his slumber when he heard a ruckus near his bed. He muttered under his breath as he peeked out from under his warm blanket only to find a house-elf on his floor. Hooky was his name and he was a servant of the Stark family. He was kind hearted and loyal yet his father scolded him most of the times due to his clumsiness. Tony didn’t mind Hooky’s lack of coordination instead, he found it amusing yet in morning like this he couldn’t help himself but feel a bit annoyed.

“I’m sorry, sir…” Hooky mumbled as Tony sat on the bed. The house-elf quickly gathered the books that were scattered on the floor and made him stumble earlier. “I didn’t see the books…” He continued as he stacked the books on Tony’s desk.

“That’s okay, Hooky,” Tony replied as he yawned a bit and saw Hooky snap his fingers to Apparate and appeared seconds later beside him, a package on his hands. “What’s that?” He asked as Hooky handed him the package.

Hooky answered, “It’s a package for you, Sir. Delivered via Muggle Mail…” He looked uncertain and Tony could easily understand why. His father never liked muggle and he would definitely flip once he heard a member of his family was associated with one.

“Thank you, Hooky,” Tony said in gratitude as he opened the package only to find a smaller box with a letter in it. “You wouldn’t tell my father that I got this, yes?” He continued and Hooky nodded quickly at him, after all, he must obey any commands given by him.

“I would not tell anybody, sir.” The house-elf said and Tony smiled at him before he once again snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room to give Tony his privacy.

It only took Tony a second to open the small box and found a beautiful snow globe inside. Inside the clear lead glass featured a couple of white lions. The white lion stood proudly on his ground while the white lioness lied down on his side. The snow globe was purchased in Central Park Zoo and he found an engraving beneath it.  _For my friend, Tony,_ it said.

Tony placed the snow globe on his nightstand and quickly opened the letter on his lap. He couldn’t help but grinn when he found out that the letter was sent by none other than Steve. Steve called him buddy and asked him about his holiday. He told him about his vacation in the United States and the story behind the snow globe Tony got. It was a simple letter and at the end, he wished Tony to write back to him.

For the first time in his summer holiday, Tony jumped out of his bed eagerly and rushed to his desk to write his reply for Steve.

 

***

 

Summer went by rather quickly and Tony once again found himself standing by the platform 9¾ of King Cross Station. He spent his summer staying at home but he did spend a week in Romania with his mother to visit the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. It was the largest preservation area for dragons in the world and Tony was amazed at everything that he saw there. After he went home he sent Steve another letter and a special gift, a miniature of the famous Romanian Longhorn that he got from the sanctuary.

After Tony got his first letter from Steve, the two of them managed to send each other letters at least once a week. They talked about everything and sometimes they sent each other gifts. It was bittersweet but Tony admitted that Steve’s letters were the highlight of his summer.

Tony didn’t see Steve in the train station and he sat with Loki just like any other train ride. Tony spent his time sleeping in his chair before Loki woke him up and told him to change his clothes before they arrived at Hogwarts. The train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station a while after Tony finished changing his clothes.

School caretakers welcomed them as they got off of the train and guided them outside the train stations to find a line of horseless carriages waiting for them. He watched students sat in the carriages before it moved by himself. _Fascinating,_ he thought. It was his second year in Hogwarts, therefore, it would be his first time riding up to Hogwarts by carriages, different from the first year students who went to the castle by small boats.

“What charm do they use to move the carriages?” He asked Loki who looked somehow unimpressed by the anomaly in front of them.

“They don’t use any charm…” The black haired boy answered in such certainty. “The carriages are pulled by Thestrals. Most people couldn’t see them.” He continued.

Tony nodded in understanding and followed the other students to one of the carriages. As he sat in the carriages he caught a glimpse of Steve. The older boy stood beside one of the carriages and looked to his right before he bowed his head a bit. _Odd_ … he thought but he chose to let it slide and study Steve’s features instead. Nine weeks of not seeing the older boy and Steve somehow got taller and slightly bigger than before. His skin was slightly tanned but he still has the same friendly demeanor that Tony adored.

Tony didn’t see him during dinner at the Great Hall and Steve wasn’t present when he went to the lavatory. As he went back to his seat he tried to steal a glance to the Gryffindor table but he couldn’t find him. He was disappointed, to say the least.

After they finished their dinner, all the Slytherin students gathered in their House’s Common Room. It was a bit crowded but no one seemed to mind. Just like last year, they were introduced to the six prefects of their house, including the new fifth year prefects also their new Head Boy and Head Girl. The new Head Boy also reminded them of the rules inside their house and guided the first year students to their rooms. They were dismissed after all the first year students left the Common Room.

Tony took his time to change his attire and brushed his teeth, as he went back to his room he could see that all of his friends were already deep in slumber. He was going to his bed but stopped when he saw a white owl on his desk.

“Liberty…” He mumbled as the said owl titled her head at him. The flying creature kept on staring at him until Tony sat on his chair and noticed a piece of paper taped to one of her feet. He carefully took the paper before caressing Liberty’s neck. He couldn’t help but feel happy with the sudden letter.

_I’m so glad to finally see you again, Tony. I missed you so much. Think we can see each other tomorrow?_

The letter was short and awfully small, but they were readable. A small grin escaped his lips as he read it. He was going to write him back when he noticed a footnote at the end of the paper.

_Oh, and Liberty will not leave until you say yes._

He chuckled. Of course, Steve would push him to say yes being the stubborn head he was. Tony placed to paper on his desk before he studied the white owl in front of him. “No, I can’t do tomorrow.” He said and true to Steve’s words, Liberty didn’t budge.

He tried every other alternative to rejections and Liberty kept on staring at him. _I have to study_ – She didn’t move – _Maybe any other day?_ – She titled her head – _I have important class_ – She stood still – _I’m sick? –_ Tony think Liberty might be under the Body Freezing Spell.

It was a lost cause, Tony realized so after a while he finally nodded his head. “Yes, Liberty. Tell him I said yes.” Tony finally said the magic word and the beautiful white owl finally flew away in victory.

 

***

 

Steve asked him to meet him by the Stone Bridge of the castle that night. He asked Tony to be there after dinner and Tony quickly excused himself from the dinner table after he finished his meal. He might be a bit early but he felt a bit disappointed when he couldn’t find Steve on the bridge. The night was clear and the stars looked pretty so Tony decided to wait there for the older male.

He waited for half an hour and still Steve hadn’t come. Steve probably has something to do and couldn’t make it so Tony decided to go back to the dorm. He shivered when he felt a strong wind on his back. He quickly tightened his robe and walked back to the tower –

\- when he heard an awfully loud thud on the floor.

Tony snapped his head to the source of the sound and froze when he found a medium sized gray dragon in front of him. _Run!_ He could hear himself screaming but his body couldn’t move. _Dammit, run Tony!_ He tried but fail miserably as he turned his body to get a good look at the dragon. The dragon tried to flap his wings but failed as Tony saw a wound on its wing. The dragon whimpered in agony and Tony took a step back when it tried to stand up.

Tony knew he should scream or call for someone. It was the right thing to do. It was safe. He knew he should do it. But _he couldn’t._

The dragon hissed in pain and Tony could fearfully step closer to it. _Stupid! Stupid! Go back!_ He heard himself screaming but it was too late, the dragon was right in front of him. It only took a second for the dragon to kill him but it didn’t.

Tony took a deep breath as he extended his hand to touch the bleeding wing. He wasn’t sure whether it was safe or not but the dragon was whimpering in agony, Tony wanted to help him. “Please don’t kill me…” He muttered to the dangerous creature. “I’m here to help you. I’m not going to hurt you.” He continued and as he saw the dragon rest his chin on its front feet, Tony knew it was alright for the time being.

The wound wasn’t severe but it was a big one. The dragon hissed a bit as Tony tried to expand its wing to get a better look. Tony quickly placed his hand on its forehead, caressing it slowly. “Sorry. Sorry…” He whispered.

_Okay, I can do this._ Tony said to himself as he took his wand from under his robe. “I’ll try to heal you, okay.” He said to the dragon and took a step back. He remembered a spell that could be used to heal a wound from one of his father’s books. He tried to recall it as he prepared himself.

The dragon hissed as he flicked his wand and he could see the wound slowly disappeared. Tony almost couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw no trace of the wound on the dragon’s wing. “OH MY GOD! I DID IT!” He cheered but stopped when he saw the dragon stood on its feet.

“Um… You’re okay, yes?” He asked as he took a step back and watched the dragon flapped its wings beautifully. It was as good as new.

“Okay, now I’ll go back to my dorm and you’ll go back to wherever you come from, o-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence as he watched the dragon transformed into a human. Tony eyes widened as he saw familiar blue eyes looking at him.

“OH MY GOD! STEVE!” He shrieked in disbelieved, eyeing the taller boy who was fixing his robe. “YOU – DRAGON – WINGS – WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” He yelled in confusion when Steve smiling apologetically at him.

He was waiting for an explanation but instead he was pulled into a tight embrace. “I miss you, Tony.” The taller male whispered and just like that, everything was alright.

 

***

 

Tony learned that Steve was an Animagus, a wizard who can morph himself into an animal at will. Steve told him that it took him the whole summer to prepare himself to become one and only changed into an animal after he went to Hogwarts two days ago, which explained the dreadful flying skill. Steve was an unregistered Animagus which could be a problem but promised that he would tell the Head of Gryffindor house after he completed his training. Unregistered Animagi were considered dangerous in the eye of wizarding law and every Animagus is required to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry. Tony reminded him every day to tell their Professor which annoyed Steve a bit.

It took a lot of practice and patience to be an Animagus and to become one in such a young age was rather extraordinary. Tony mentioned it to the older male several times but Steve only answered him with a snort. Some nights Steve asked Tony to keep him company during practices and Tony always did so with such delight. It was amazing to see Steve practicing and he was glad he could help the older boy when he was in need.

Steve told him that transforming to his dragon form was easier than transforming back into his human form because he felt like shrinking. He told Tony that it was different for other Animagi but for Steve who transformed into a dragon, changing back into a human form could be a torture sometimes. Tony was always there to tend his wounds and Steve always assured him that it felt less painful every time.

Steve sometimes stayed in his dragon form for a while and rested beside Tony. During those times, Tony developed a habit to stroke the dragon’s forehead. Sometimes, Tony caressed Steve’s identifying mark, a small marking on the dragon’s left shoulder which caused by Steve’s birthmark.

Tony called Steve’s dragon form Snuffles, much to Steve’s dismay. It was one night during Steve’s practice, the night was colder than usual and Tony jumped on his feet when he heard a loud roar that turns out to be Steve sneezing in his dragon form. Steve caught a cold on the next day and Tony couldn’t help but snickers every time he remembered that night, hence the name Snuffles.

“Can you give me like manlier name or something?” Steve complained once in a while and Tony laughed in response.

“No, you’ll always be my Snuffles.” He answered in certainty.

 

***

 

“Whose owl is this?”

Tony almost jumped from his bed when he saw Liberty flew around aimlessly before landing on his table with a thud. The gracious white owl flapped her wings twice before turned her body to face Tony, a piece of paper taped on her feet.

“Wow. Is it yours, Tony?” One of his classmates asked, completely awed by Liberty.

“No, she belongs to a friend,” Tony answered as he caressed Liberty’s fluffy hair and took the paper from her feet.

_Meet me tonight? North tower._

It has been a week since he spent his time with Steve due to their exams. Their final exam ended last Friday and next week will be their last week in Hogwarts before summer holiday started.

_By the way, Liberty won’t leave unless you agree ;)_

Typical Steve Rogers and his stubbornness, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Tell him yes, Liberty,” Tony answered, knowing well that there was no way he could bail from the older boy. Receiving the expected answer from Tony, Liberty flapped her wings widely before she flew away from the room.

“What’s that all about?” Loki asked curiously.

“Nothing, really.” He answered right away before turning his attention back to his roommates who were busy comparing their Quidditch players’ trading card.

They gathered in the Great Hall for dinner and Tony left to the North tower after he finished his meal. He was going to the tower but stopped when he saw Steve sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.

“Steve…” He said as he approached the taller boy and the blonde boy quickly stood from the seat.

“T-Tony… Hi!” He said rather loudly which made Tony raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

“So, what’s up? He asked and Steve only stared at him in confusion rather than giving him an answer. “You asked me to meet you in the tower, what’s the matter?” He asked again.

“Oh, yeah. About that…” Steve mumbled. “Come, sit.” He said as he sat on the bench and gesturing Tony to sit beside him. Steve handed him a glass ball that turned out to be a Remembrall.

Red smoke filled the clear glass ball once it touched Tony’s hands which meant Tony was forgetting something. “It seems that I’m forgetting something important?” Tony asked and Steve chuckled at him.

“It’s May 29th, Tony.” He answered. “It’s your birthday.” He continued with a smile on his face. _Oh right,_ Tony thought as he saw the red smoke disappeared and the glass ball turned clear again.

As he turned his attention back to the blonde man, Tony saw a small cake on Steve’s hand. “I ordered this last week when I went to Hogsmeade,” he said as he took his wand from under his robe. _Incendio –_ and the candle lit up in a second. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

Tony was smiling as he blew the candle and gave Steve his gratitude. Steve handed him the cake and told Tony to try the cake. After several bites, Tony scooped a spoonful of cake and fed it to Steve. “Thank you, Steve.” He said with a big smile on his face.

“Wait a sec,” Steve said as he handed him a small package. “A birthday is not complete without a present.” He stated. Tony took another bite of the cake before he opened the package and found a small photo frame inside of it. Tony took a good look of the photo frame and saw a picture of him and Snuffles, Steve’s dragon form. Tony was sitting on the grass while caressing Snuffles forehead. _It was a good memory_ , Tony thought.

“This is the best present I’ve ever got.” He mumbled, turning his face to the older boy. “Thank you, Steve. You’re the best.”

Steve usually snorted when he heard such comment but that night was different. A smirk appeared on his face before he yanked Tony closer. Tony got his first kiss when he was thirteen.

 

* * *

 


	3. Third Year - 1st Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is un-beta-ed :') hope you like it
> 
> by the way italic means flashbacks

_His first kiss was special… He could feel Steve’s hands on his cheeks and Steve’s lips on his own, a bit chapped but sweet from the chocolate cake they shared before. It was only a peck, short, innocent and it certainly wasn’t the kind of kiss that he saw in movies, but it was special – really, really special. It was lovely and perfect._

_“Wow…” Steve mumbled as he broke the kiss and smiled at him, Tony could tell that he was blushing madly without checking in the mirror._

_“You kissed me,” Tony said, dumbfounded._

_“I did... And I really like it,” Steve admitted shyly, a smile never left his face. “I really want to kiss you again, Tony.”_

_“W-why?” He asked._

_“Because I like you.” The older boy answered. “I like like you”_

_Tony smiled when he saw Steve’s cheeks turned red. “I like you too.” He confessed and he saw the biggest grin appeared on Steve’s face._

_“Kiss again?”_

_“Kiss aga-_

“Anthony, are you listening to me?” His thoughts were stopped when he realized that his father was talking to him.

“I-I’m sorry, dad. I was thinking about something.” He answered quickly, turning his attention from his untouched food to his father who was sitting in front of him.

“I was asking when you are going to buy your school supplies,” His father said after taking a sip of water from his glass.

“I don’t know yet, dad,” Tony answered. “I haven’t decided what subjects I will take.” He answered.

A third year student at Hogwarts was required to choose elective studies during the year. Students could take at least two subjects from Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

“What’s taking you so long?” His father asked in confusion. “You are to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, just like me and your mother.”

“B-but, dad…”

“You can take any other subjects for all I care, but Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are the easiest to pass. Don’t mind your electives, it’s unimportant. You should be focusing on your Potion study instead. You need that to succeed in our business.” The older Stark said before he got up from his chair.

“I’m going to inform the Head of Slytherin House that you’ll be taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for your electives, your school supplies will be bought tomorrow.”

“Ok, dad.” He mumbled as he watched his father left the dining room. It was decided then, Tony sighed as started eating his dinner alone.

_It was an hour before the sun sets when Steve finally ended his practice and transformed back from his dragon form. He was tired and his back was aching but he smiled when he saw Tony happily munching on his Toffee candy. He settled beside the younger boy and took one of Tony’s candy only to feel a slap on his hand._

_“Get your own!” Tony said childishly as he stuffed his mouth with more candy._

_“Oh, come on! I bought these for you!” Steve stated in defense and was rewarded one candy from the younger boy. Steve indeed bought the candy for Tony. He was a third grade student, therefore, he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade village during the weekends while Tony, who was a second year student, couldn’t._

_“It’s still mine…” Tony mumbled as he kept munching on his candy, Steve told him he never saw more adorable sight and earned a jab on his ribs in return._

_“So… Have you decided what electives you’ll take next term?” Steve asked and Tony only hummed in return._

_“I don’t know yet…” He answered. “My friends already chose their electives but I just couldn’t decide.”_

_“And why is that?” Steve asked in concern._

_“My father…” And Steve nodded in understanding. Tony never told Steve about the detail of his relationship with his father but Steve knew that they were not in the best term._

_“What subjects do you want to take, then?” He asked._

_Tony had been thinking about the electives a lot. Divination was a branch of magic that teach students to foresee the future and it was too abstract for Tony’s taste, after all, it required a natural gift for prophecy to excel the subject. Study of Ancient Runes taught students about the runic scriptures, it was theoretical and Tony knew he could excel the class just by reading the textbooks given. Muggle Studies taught students about the daily lives of Muggles and Tony knew his father would definitely kill him if he took the class. Tony was interested in Arithmancy which taught students to predict the future with numbers and numerology but the subject that he was interested the most was Care of Magical Creatures, where they would learn about the magical creatures in the wizarding world._

_“I think you know, Steve.” He answered._

_“Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, right?” He said. “I knew it!” He exclaimed when Tony smirked at him. It took only a year for Steve to know Tony better than anyone else and Tony was content with it. Steve himself took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as his electives and he loved it so far. He had a big interest in magical creatures, after all, he taught himself to be an Animagus and for Divination class, Steve told him that it was the best place at school to take a nap or resting after a tough Quidditch practice._

_“Maybe you can talk with your father about it?” Steve suggested but Tony only snorted at him._

_“That’s not going to happen.”_

The first day back in Hogwarts, Tony couldn’t find Steve around. The older boy was elected prefect in his fourth year, so he said in his mail and Tony could tell that he was swamped taking care of the first year students. It was disappointing but Tony wasn’t complaining. He was content catching up with his friends from the House.

Natasha passed the try out for Slytherin’s new Keeper and as Rhodey’s previous partner has graduated, he got a new partner, the psycho Wade Wilson. The kid was crazy, he was a year younger than him and he showed a great interest in dark magic, Tony sometimes saw him talking to himself. But he was a mean beater and he could keep up with Rhodey so was definitely a great asset for the team. 

Class started the day after they went back to Hogwarts and Tony woke up later than the other students because he didn’t have any class at the morning. After finishing his morning routine, he went to the class but stopped when he heard his name was being called. When he turned his head to the source of the sound, he saw Steve made his way toward him. He chuckled when he saw a prefect badge on Steve’s coat, the older boy deserved it.

“Hi, I didn’t see you yesterday,” Steve said with a big smile on his face. “I miss you.” And Tony thought he just melted into a putty. The older boy was going to pull him into a hug but he took a step away from Steve right away.

“Hmm… Yeah, good to see you too. Listen, I need to go to my class.” He said rather coldly.

“What class? Isn’t the Care of Magical Studies ended already?” The blonde boy asked in confusion.

“No, I didn’t take that class. I’m taking Ancient Runes and I’ll be late if I don’t go right now. Ciao!” He said before he ran all the way to his class. Steve frowned as he watched the younger boy left.

 

***

 

As Tony predicted before, the Ancient Runes class was boring, even when Bruce and Natasha took the class. Bruce, being the true brilliant Ravenclaw he was, requested a time turner from school so he could take as much class as he could. The time turner helped him to time travel and went back to the past so he could attend classes that were scheduled at the same time. He took every electives offered by their school except Divination. Just like Tony, he thought it was too abstract to be learned and he didn’t have the natural skills needed. Natasha, his favorite girl slash Slytherin’s new Keeper, took the class because she was genuinely interested in the class.

Tony made his way to the library after he finished his class. They were given an assignment by their professor due to the next day and Tony was planning on finishing it right away. Bruce had to attend another class while Natasha had to attend a Quidditch practice, therefore Tony found himself alone in the library.

It took him a while to find the manuscript needed in the school’s really big library but he easily finished his assignment after he found said manuscript. He was going to return the manuscript when he saw a certain Gryffindor blondie taking a seat across the table. “Steve…” He said and the said boy smiled at him.

“Hi,” Steve said. “I was looking for you everywhere.”

“I was at class Steve.” He stated.

“After class, I mean. I didn’t know you’re taking the Ancient Runes class.”

“Well, looks like you don’t know everything.” He said and froze after hearing his own words. “I-I’m sorry, Steve, I didn’t mean it.” He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“What happened?” Steve asked. “You didn’t say anything about changing class in your letter.” He continued.

“Well, I guess I didn’t want to talk about it?” He said. “It’s my father…” He added and once again Steve nodded in understanding.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel shitty,” Steve said and deep down Tony felt even shittier as he saw Steve smiled at him apologetically. “I just want to know, Tony. I care about you.” It was quiet a declaration, Tony blushed in reply.

Steve placed a pile of notes and books on the desk and shoved it to Tony’s side. “What’s this?” Tony asked, eyeing the older boy and the books in front of him.

“This is every books and note I collected in my class last year, the Care of Magical Creatures class… I knew half of the class is held outdoor but I hope that this is enough for now. I know you really want to take the class so I guess you can learn a bit from this for now, _only_ if you want to. I’ll ask around and maybe I could get more books-“ Steve kept on blabbering and Tony couldn’t help but smile as he watched the taller boy.

Steve cared… Steve cared about him and Steve tried his best to help him. Steve went all the way to make sure that Tony could get what he wanted and it made him feel special. Steve made him feel special.

“Thank you, Steve.” He said and Steve stopped right away. “It means a lot.” He continued. “I can keep all of this?”

“Yes, of course. I don’t use it anymore and if I do, I could ask for your help.” He said right away.

“Thank you. You’re really the best!” He exclaimed only to be shushed by other students.

 

***

 

It was his third year in Hogwarts which meant he was finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade village during the weekends. Hogsmeade was an all-wizarding village near the school ground and it was beautiful. The village was small and old, almost as old as Hogwarts yet it looked beautiful with the various cottages and shops in it.

His first weekend in his third year, Tony went to Hogsmeade with his Loki and Natasha. Loki was planning on buying new books in Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop at the center of the village, while Natasha was planning to visit Dervish & Banges, a shop that sells and repairs magical instruments, including Natasha’s broomstick that she claimed to be broken. Tony was just tagging along yet he was hooked. He liked the village.

His second trip to the village, he went to The Tree Broomsticks and have a butterbeer with his Arithmancy group, Natasha, Bruce and Hufflepuff’s Seeker, Clint. Clint was a good friend of Natasha due to their interest in Quidditch and the blonde boy was cool. Clint might reduce their productivity by 20% every time he opened his mouth and they bickered constantly but the boy was cool.

Clint dragged them to Zonko’s Joke Shop after they finished their butterbeer and bought him a white porcelain cup. It was slightly strange yet Tony received the gift with ease, only to regret it later that night when he prepared himself a cup of tea. Steve couldn’t help but snickers when he saw Tony the next morning with a red nose.

“What happened, Tony?” Steve asked, eyes filled with tears due to the cute sight in front of him. Tony with red nose was adorable.

“Clint bought me a cup, turns out it was Nose-Biting Teacup.” He mumbled, stroking on his itching red nose.

“Don’t rub on that, it’ll get worse,” Steve said, holding Tony’s hand before he could scratch his nose and pressed his cup on Tony’s nose. Steve’s cup was cold, due to the ice tea inside of it and it did help getting rid of the itch a bit.

“I was going to have some hot tea but the cup bit me and I spilled my tea, it hurts.” Tony finished his story and Steve only laughed at him. “What are you laughing about? You’re supposed to kick his ass.” He mumbled with a grim expression on his face. Clint should know better before waking up a lion.

Tony wasn’t kidding about getting his revenge, so he spent his third time in Hogsmeade dragging Steve to Zonko’s Joke Shop to buy something for Clint. Steve willingly followed him around and listened to each one of revenge fantasy he had in mind, he even pitched a few ideas but being a star students he was, his ideas were horrible.

After weighting every possible revenge scenario, Tony bought himself a headless hat. It looked like a normal hat but it would make the hat and head of its wearer disappeared. It was the perfect prank. He tried to put it on Steve’s head and in a second Steve’s head indeed disappeared. _AWESOME!_ He thought.

The next Thursday, Tony spent his free time in the Great Hall with Natasha, Clint and Steve. Steve’s Quidditch practice was canceled due to the heavy rain outside while the three third year students had just finished their Arithmancy assignment. _It was the perfect time for revenge_ , Tony thought.

He silently nudged Steve’s foot and the older boy quickly turned his attention to Tony. He slowly rolled his eyes to Clint and Steve smiled as he nodded in understanding. Last Saturday Tony made Steve promised to help him pranking Clint after half an hour of persuasions and bribes and they managed to come up with the perfect plan.

Steve purposefully dropped his quill to the ground near Clint’s feet, “Hey, could you get that for me, buddy?” He asked and Clint hummed in return.

“Get what?” Clint asked back and looked down as Steve gestured at his quill. “Oh, sure.” He said and once he bent down to reach for the quill, Tony quickly took out his hat and wore it.

His head disappeared as Clint took the quill and Clint’s reaction was better than Tony was hoping for. The blond boy screamed in horror as he jumped from his seat, Natasha noticed a wet spot on his robe. Everyone burst into laughter when they realized that Clint had just wetted his pants, the object of their laughter quickly ran off to his dorm. Tony unconsciously kissed Steve’s cheek in happiness.

 

***

 

It was winter holiday and Steve asked Tony to go to Hogsmeade with him. It was the first time they went to the village and most of the students had gone home already. Just like Tony’s first winter in Hogwarts, he stayed in Hogwarts due to his parents’ busy schedule while Steve who was supposed to be home for the holiday chose to stay at school with Tony.

Steve was already waiting for him by the Great Hall when Tony showed up for their trip. He was wearing his casual attire, just like Tony and smiled widely at him when he saw Tony entering the hall. They made their way to the village after Steve excused himself from his friends. They usually went to Hogsmeade by the secret passage but they decided to walk to the village, it wasn’t that far after all.

They walked side by side on their way to the village, arms bumping with each other and smiles plastered on their face. Everything around them was white, covered with snow and the temperature was a bit cold but still bearable. His only regret was that he didn’t choose thicker clothes before.

They went to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop that day and Tony snorted at the shop’s tacky and frilly decoration. It was the only tea shop in the village and it was a famous place for couples to have a date. The room was fairly empty due to the holiday and there was a Christmas tree in its corner, they settled on one of the round tables away from the window.

“This is my first time here…” Tony said after Steve went to their table with their drinks on his hands.

“Oh, really?” Steve asked, one of his eyebrows was raised playfully.

“Yes, dummy. This is my first year visiting Hogsmeade.” He said, chuckling before taking a sip of his chocolate. “And, isn’t this supposed to be a couple spot or something?”

“Everyone could come here, Tony. It’s not a couple spot.” Steve argued and Tony answered with a smirk. “Okay, yes this is a couple spot but aren’t we a couple after all?”

“Wha-“

“We kissed before and we like each other. Doesn’t that make us a couple?” Steve asked and Tony blushed in return.

“I guess so.” He mumbled and Steve grinned at him. The older man slowly took his hand and held it.

A bell by the door was tinkling, informing everyone inside the shop that a new customer had just arrived. Tony instantly tried to pull his hand away but Steve held it tight. “It’s fine, Tony,” Steve said and Tony nodded, staring at their hands.


	4. Third Year - 2nd Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is un-beta-ed and english is not my native language. I'm sorry for the grammar errors and enjoy the story :D

It was Steve’s fourth year in Hogwarts, which meant it was time for the older boy to prepare for his O.W.L. Ordinary Wizarding Level, or often abbreviated O.W.L, was a mandatory test during Hogwarts students’ fifth year. The test would be administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority and it would determine whether or not a student would be allowed to continue taking the subjects the following years. It was an important test, hence students started preparing for their test a year early, at least most of them anyway.

“Have you done your Potions assignment?” Tony asked, staring at Steve who was lazily laying under the tree by the secret garden in their school. The older boy only hummed in return, face covered by the comic that he read before he took a catnap. Not many students knew about the garden, it was a secret garden after all, and Tony discovered it by accident a month before. After Tony’s discovery, the secret garden became their favorite place to meet due to the privacy that they couldn’t afford anywhere else.

“Steve, you’re supposed to be studying for your O.W.L,” Tony stated as he took a seat beside the blonde boy and poked him on his rib, the victim only groaned in return.

“I’m tired,” Steve said matter-of-factly and Tony only poked him harder.

“You’re being lazy, Steve,” Tony commented as he watched the older boy pulled himself up from the grass, the comic book fell on Steve’s lap as he moved. “I thought you’re aiming for Outstanding next year.”

Outstanding was the highest score a student could get in O.W.L, Steve told him it was no different than getting A in Muggle schools. It was a high target and most students chose to lower their target to Exceeds Expectations, or B in Muggle schools. In the end, most students get Acceptable for their scores or C in Muggle schools. Students who failed their test may repeat the following year if they got Poor, or D in muggle schools while students who got Dreadful or Troll were considered lost cause by most people.

“No. I’ll just get Poor and take the test again with you so I can copy your answers.” He said jokingly with a big grin on his face, Tony sighed in return.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Tony was a genius, after all, he was a Stark. All Starks were considered a prodigy by most people and Tony was no exception. He was expected to be the smartest student in class and fortunately, Tony managed to live by said expectations, sometimes even surpassing his teachers. Tony lost count on how many times he was called to the principal office for debating with his teachers and some students thought that he was arrogant but Tony didn’t give a damn.

“I’m going to silent treatment you if you don’t study,” Tony stated calmly as he glared at the older man and Steve pouted in return.

“You’re mean.” He mumbled as he opened his Potions textbook, making Tony grinned in satisfaction. “Very mean.”

“I don’t care. You have to study.” He said and started doing his homework as well.

It took Steve five minutes before he lost his will to study. He placed his book on the grass before he scooted closer to Tony and started bothering the brunet. “Steve, I need to finish my homework,” Tony said when Steve started to tickle his side.

“But I’m bored.” The childish blonde said innocently making Tony groaned in return.

“Fine, let’s play a game. I’m going to ask you questions from your Potions book and you’re going to answer them.”

“How’s that a game?” Steve asked in amusement but not entirely refusing the idea. “Okay, what’s the stake?”

“You decide,” Tony said as he took Steve’s book and started scanning it.

“I get a kiss for every correct answer,” Steve said and Tony agreed after some persuasions.

Steve was a bright student, he was not as smart as Tony but he has a very good score. His problem was he got bored easily. Steve liked to be outdoor and exercising, he preferred to make a potion than reading a potion textbooks, he preferred to try his charms rather than memorizing it from the scripts and he preferred to play rather than study. Tony found it annoying and amusing at the same time.

His first question was an easy one and Steve without any doubt gave him the right question. Steve grinned before he jokingly puckered his lips, asking for a kiss from the brunette and Tony chuckled in return. He took Steve’s hand instead and kissed the back of his hand.

“THAT’S UNFAIR!” Steve exclaimed making Tony laughed in return.

“No, you didn’t specify where to kiss and there’s no way I’m letting you revise it,” Tony said in triumph and asked Steve another question.

Another correct answer and Steve got a kiss on his other hand. Tony continued to give him another question and Steve got everything right, after the fifth answer Steve looked like he was going to cry in any minute.

It was his sixth question and Tony gave him a really hard question, surprisingly Steve answered it correctly. Steve was still pouting, knowing well that Tony would kiss his hand again but his eyes widened when he felt Tony’s lips on his. It was a short peck but Steve was beaming in return.

“Again.” He muttered, leaning closer to Tony only to be rejected instantly. Tony gave him another hard question instead but after a moment, he managed to answer correctly. He was rewarded another peck on his lips.

This time, Steve didn’t let Tony break their kiss. He grasped Tony’s hand and pulled him closer while placing his other hand on Tony’s neck, greedily kissing back. Tony gasped in their kiss but Steve was insistent, he kissed the younger boy as if Tony was his source of oxygen and Tony couldn’t help but melted in their kiss.

Without them realizing, Tony settled on Steve’s lap and circled his hands on Steve’s neck while Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist. It was a sloppy kiss, after all, they were teenagers with no experience in the kissing department but their lack of practice was easily covered by their vigor. Tony felt something foreign on his stomach and he let out a surprising moan as they kissed.

Tony heard a creak from the hidden door near them and Tony quickly broke their kiss. He stood up from the grass, hands busy tidying up his clothes while Steve only stared at him in a daze. A couple of Ravenclaw kids were seen entering the garden and Tony was glad that they didn’t see them making out. It was close, though.

“I should go, Steve.” Tony mumbled, gathering his books and made his way to the hidden door, not minding Steve who was calling him in confusion. Just as he stepped out from the hidden door, he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping his steps immediately.

“Tony, what the hell was that?” Steve asked, looking confused and hurt at the same time. Steve’s reaction was understandable, they were busy making out not five minutes before and the next second Tony took off for no reason whatsoever.

“Ah-I remember I have something to do.” He made an excuse but Steve knew him too well, he knew he was lying.

“Can you tell me what’s happening?” Steve asked and Tony took a step away from the taller boy.

“I really need to go,” Tony mumbled.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked again.

“No, it’s nothing, Steve.” No, it was something but Tony was too scared to admit it. He didn’t want to hurt Steve.

 

_“You and Rogers kissed?!” Rhodey exclaimed in shocked when Tony told him about what happened between him and Steve. Rhodey was his closest friend and Tony always told him everything, including his silly crush on certain blonde Gryffindor._

_“Yeah…” He mumbled in embarrassment making Rhodey snickered in return._

_“So, you guys are boyfriends now?” He asked again and Tony whimpered shyly at the other boy._

_“I guess so…” He answered and Rhodey nodded at him._

_“Good for you, buddy. What now, then? You know with your father and all.” Rhodey asked and Tony sighed in return. He hated to admit it but Tony honestly has no idea what to do. His father would flip if he heard that Tony has a Muggle friend, let alone if he heard his only son was seeing someone who was both a boy and a Muggle._

 

“Please tell me what’s wrong…” He pleaded. “I’m lost, Tony.” He continued and Tony cave in immediately.

“It’s just... I’m not comfortable if someone sees us.” He answered and he could see the older boy winced in return. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that… It’s just my father is not going to be thrilled with this… I just don’t want him to find out.”

“So, what now?” Steve asked. “You don’t want to be with me?”

“No… I-I like you,” Tony admitted. “It’s just… I think we should keep it a secret.”

“To-”

“I understand if you don’t want to, I’m sorry, I should go.” He said, knowing that it wasn’t going to happen but stopped once again by the older boy.

“Tony, listen to me, please.” He said, firmly holding Tony on his ground. “I like you, really like you and if that’s what happened then I’m okay with it.” Steve said.

“Really?”

“Really.” The older boy smiled. “It sucks but it’ll be okay, we’re okay.” He continued, taking a step closer to the younger boy and wrapping him in his arms. “And it’s exciting to sneak around.”

“Dumbass,” Tony said, laughing before pecking Steve on his lips.

“That was okay?” Steve asked, smirking while Tony shyly smiled at him.

“It’s exciting to sneak around.”

 

***

 

His third year in Hogwarts was a piece of cake and the school year ended in a blink of an eye. Everyone was busy taking their remedial test but others who passed their test basically spent their last week at school relaxing with their peers, of course Tony who got Outstanding in every class was included. Steve also didn’t need to take any remedial and Tony was satisfied with his test result. Exceed Expectations in his Potions and History of Magic class and Outstanding in the rest of his classes, Tony admitted that it was impressive.

They spent the last weekend of their school year together, visiting Hogsmeade or hanging out in the school ground. It was bittersweet because Tony enjoyed every moment spent with the taller boy but he wasn’t ready to go back home. He wasn’t ready to spend the next two months without Steve and there was no one waiting for him at home, Tony was not ready for the school year to be over.

“Do you want to spend summer holiday with me?” They were hanging out near the Great Lake when Steve popped the question. Tony was busy petting Liberty’s feathers when it happened and quickly turned his attention the older boy beside him. The Great Lake water was famous for its coldness yet Steve lazily dangling his feet over the water, Tony shivered just by looking at it.

“What?” He asked, not believing what he heard while the older boy only smiled in return.

“I asked you to spend the holiday with me, only if you want to.” He repeated.

“Are you for real?” Tony asked again.

“Of course, Tony.” He stated easily. “You told me that you never visit United States before and I want to spend my summer with you, it’s a win-win deal.”

“I see…” Tony mumbled.

“Besides… I want you to meet my parents.” He blurted and Tony’s eyes widened in a second.

“WHAT?!” He exclaimed and Liberty flew away from his hand in aghast.

“I mean… You’re the most important person for me and I want you to meet my parents. I kind of told them about you and they really want to see you.” Steve admitted and Tony melted at the sight of Steve’s anxious expression.

“Okay.” He said and Steve couldn’t help the big grin on his face.

“For real?” He asked, making sure of what he just heard.

“Yeah, for real.” He smiled. “Of course I want to spend the summer with you and that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me.” He continued, the older boy blushed in return. “I can’t wait for the holiday.”

“Me too…”


	5. Fourth Year - Summer Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is un-beta-ed so i'm so sorry for the grammar errors :') hope you enjoy it

It wasn’t hard to ask his parents’ permission for him to spend the summer with Steve. His mother was excited about the idea of him finally not spending his summer alone while his father was nonchalant about it. He had to alter some of the details of his holiday, though, like the fact that Steve’s parents were muggle and Steve was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin student to get his father’s permission.

He spent the first two weeks of summer holiday at Stark mansion before finally going to the United States with Steve. Steve went to visit his aunt’s family in Brighton first while Tony spent his spare time preparing for the holiday with his mother. She asked a lot of questions about Steve but Tony only answered her with short answers or simple ‘I don’t know’, not wanting to tell her the truth that could jeopardize his holiday with the blonde guy.

It was Friday when Tony went to Diagon Alley to meet Steve with a big bag pack full of clothes for the summer. He arrived at the district during lunch time and found Steve waiting for him in one of the restaurants near Ollivanders shop. The taller boy squeezed him in a hug the moment he saw him.

“I miss you so much.” He whispered and Tony chuckled in return.

“Get off me, you big lug.” He said. “I miss you too…” He continued when he saw Steve pouted a little.

“So… Ready for our holiday?” Steve asked, taking his own bag pack from under the table and placed several Sickles on the table to pay for the drink he had before and Tony nodded in enthusiasm. The older boy offered to buy him lunch beforehand but Tony declined politely, after all, he just had lunch with his mother who insisted on sending him to the district.

“So, how do we get there?” Tony asked and Steve smiled as he guided Tony to the back of the restaurant.

“Floo network,” Steve answered.

They went to the kitchen and Steve greeted several kitchen staffs before entering a small empty room just behind it. There was one big fireplace on the corner of the room and Steve took out a handful of Floo Powder that he kept inside his pocket.

“Are we allowed to use this?” He asked as Steve stepped into the fireplace.

“Of course,” Steve answered, gesturing Tony to join him and the smaller man reluctantly do so. “I use this to go back to States all the time.”

“Explains why you know the kitchen staffs,” Tony commented and Steve grinned sheepishly at him.

“Yep, beside this is the only fireplace that has access to my house,” Steve said. “I requested an access to the Network Authority years ago, it’s legal, Tony.” He continued before Tony asked him another question.

“If you say so.” He mumbled and Steve chuckled at him.

He pulled Tony closer to him and wrapped his hand around Tony’s waist. “Buckle up.” He said before throwing the powder to the ground and an emerald green fire engulfed them.

One second they were in a restaurant in Diagon Alley and by the next second, they were in United States, to be exact inside Steve’s house. “I could never get used to it,” Tony muttered, cleaning his coat from the excess of Floo Powder and Steve grinned in return.

“Same here.” Tony quickly turned his attention to the source of voice only to find a middle age couple seating by the couch facing them, a smile plastered on their face. “I still couldn’t believe my eyes every time I see that.” The lady said while the man beside her hummed while sipping his tea.

“Hi, mom, dad,” Steve muttered, stepping out from the fireplace and went to give the couple a hug while Tony awkwardly watched them from the other side of the room.

“We miss you, champ.” Steve’s father said in amusement as he watched his son being attacked by kisses from his wife, Steve could only groan in return.

“I see you’re bringing someone.” Steve’s mother said after a while, looking at Tony who could only fidget in return. “You must be Anthony.” She said, rushing to him and pulling him into a hug. It was a genuine warm hug and Tony couldn’t help but hugging back and smiled at her.

“Please, ma’am. It’s Tony.” He replied.

“Oh, no need to be so formal. I’m Sarah.” She said. “And here’s my husband, Joseph.” She continued, gesturing at Steve’s father.

“It’s nice to finally see you, Tony,” Joseph said with a warm smile. “Steve can’t stop talking about you.” He continued and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle in return.

“Dad, come on…” Steve mumbled in embarrassment.

Oh, this is going to be the best summer ever… Tony though as Steve’s mother gestured him to take a seat beside her and started bombarding him with tons of questions.

 

***

 

Joseph and Sarah were delightful and Tony loved them already. Joseph was a veteran, currently helping fellow soldiers who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder while Sarah worked as a nurse. Steve was Joseph’s perfect copy and Tony could easily picture Steve becoming a charismatic man just like Joseph. On the other hand, Steve inherited Sarah’s warm eye smile and her golden blonde instead of Joseph darker blonde hair.

Steve showed Tony the neighborhood around the afternoon and Tony was marveled by it. Steve’s family lived in Brooklyn and Tony never seen a neighborhood more diverse than the one that he was seeing right now. It was fair remembering Tony lived in a mansion which located at the center of a private property but the neighborhood just seemed so magical.

Tony was unfamiliar with muggles’ lifestyle but Tony was loving it so far. He watched several older boys playing basketball on the court while young girls jumped road on the sidewalk. He heard a band of musicians jamming from a block away and watched several lady gossiping on the coffee shop, it was awesome.

“It’s beautiful.” He murmured as Steve brought him to the park by the center of the neighborhood which was crowded by people enjoying their summer holiday.

“You like it?” Steve asked eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Very.” He smiled.

Steve bought some ice cream for them and they watched the ball game from the courtside.

“ROGERS!” Tony heard one of the players shouted and the game stopped right away. Steve chuckled and got up from the bench. “GUYS, LOOK WHO’S BACK!” He continued.

“Mind to wait for a bit?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head in return.

Steve greeted the players only to be dragged into the game while Tony watched in amusement. Steve might not be the best player but he was good, Tony couldn’t help but cheered when he scored. Steve introduced him to his friends after the game ended and Tony instantly became the superstar. They asked him a lot of questions, mostly about being an Englishman, Tony answered in amusement.

The next day, Steve assigned himself as Tony’s personal tour guide and brought him to New York City landmarks. They visited Central Park and Empire State building, they also went to the Times Square, taking tons of picture on the way. To enhanced Tony’s experience in New York, they went around using the subway and ate only from street vendors, it was awesome.

One morning Tony woke up before Steve did and went to the kitchen by himself. The smell of breakfast filled the room as he entered the room, Sarah was humming as she prepared the breakfast while Joseph sat on the dining table with a newspaper in front of him. A boy around Steve’s age sat across Joseph and he eyed Tony silently while munching on his breakfast.

“Good morning, Tony.” Sarah greeted as she saw Tony entered the room to which he replied instantly. “James, this is Tony. Steve’s friend from school.” She continued, introducing Tony to the young boy.

Tony took a seat beside the said boy and offered him his hand. He shook his hand firmly, saying “I’m Bucky.” A smirk appeared on his face.

“I’m Tony.” He said before started eating his breakfast in silence.

Steve emerged from his room just as Tony finished his first glass of orange juice, bed hair and all. A big yawn escaped his mouth before his eyes widened Tony thought his eyeballs popped out from his skull. “BUCKY!” He exclaimed, attacking the brunet boy to the ground.

The two boys wrestled on the ground, not minding the rest of the room who only watched them in amusement. “You’re getting rusty, Rogers,” Bucky said as he tried to twist Steve’s arm but Steve flipped him and held him to the ground.

“Oh, I don’t think so, pal.” He said before Bucky finally surrendered.

Both of the boys got up from the ground with a big grin on their face. They threw another remark to each other but their smile only got bigger every time. “It’s good to see you, Buck,” Steve said after a while, crushing Bucky in a big hug which was returned by the other boy.

Tony learned that Bucky was Steve’s best friend since they were in their diapers. They went to the same school since kindergarten before Steve was accepted in Hogwarts and moved to United Kingdom. Bucky, as Steve’s closest friend, knew everything about Steve except for the fact that Steve was a wizard.

Bucky was a brat, his joke was often rude but he was a very friendly guy. Different from Steve who spent most of his time in Hogwarts, Bucky has a very thick Brooklyn accent and a potty mouth that Tony found amusing. Steve told him that Bucky swore a lot due to Steve’s insistent of not using any curse word, amusing indeed.

The three of them went to the Coney Island that day and Bucky made Tony try every ride available in the carnival. They also stuffed their stomach with every junk food available which made Bucky hurled after a roller coaster ride. He cursed at Tony and Steve for not feeling as shitty as him, not knowing that both boys were used to the feeling of being tossed and turned in the air thanks to a particular flying class.

“You okay, Stark,” Bucky said on their way home, making Tony grinned in return.

“You too, Bucky.” He said. “Steve’s taking me to the zoo tomorrow. You coming with us?” He asked remembering Steve promised to take him to the zoo for the next day.

“Nah… I went there like once a month,” Bucky answered. “Besides, Rogers will kill me for become a third wheel two days in a row.” He joked, making Steve groaned in return.

“Shut up, Buck.”

“Oh, Stevie. I wouldn’t want to ruin your date with your fella tomorrow.” He said making both Steve and Tony blushed in return.

 

***

 

It was an hour before lunchtime when they arrived at the zoo and the place was packed with people, after all, it was summer holiday. It was hotter than usual yet the temperature was still bearable, therefore many people decided to spend their time outside. Families could be seen everywhere, so does several groups of tourists but the zoo was packed mostly with young couples.

They went to see the penguins first and Tony cooed watching the tuxedo birds trotting around. The exhibition room was rather cold remembering the penguins are native to the Southern Hemisphere and Tony refused to leave the room due to the hot temperature outside.

Both of the boys learned to compromise with each other and ended up going to another indoor area which is the Sea Otters cage. They arrived in time for the sea otter feeding times but Tony ended up sulking because the Sea Otter instructors didn’t choose him to help them feeding the otters.

“Oh come on, Tony. They only choose kids, everyone knows that.” Steve tried to reason when he watched Tony pouted on his side.

“But still…” Tony mumbled. “Otters…” He whined making Steve chuckled in return.

The frown was turned upside down as Steve brought him to the petting zoo. They spent a lot of time in the petting zoo, feeding the animals and playing with them. Tony’s favorite was the domestic goat while Steve’s favorite was the miniature donkey.

After lunch, Steve suggested for them to visit the insect exhibition which Tony rejected right away. After several failed attempts, Steve finally gave up and brought Tony to the big cat exhibitions. The big cats were impressive, Tony always admired them. They looked at the tigers and leopards at first before going to see the main attraction of the area, the white lions.

White lion was a rare species and they could only be found in South Africa. Several years prior, a couple of white lions were brought to the zoo so more people could see them directly and Steve managed to see them during his summer holiday couple of years ago. Tony was instantly reminded by the snow globe Steve gave him before.

“Is this where you bought the snow globe you gave me that time?” Tony asked.

“Yep…” Steve said with a grin on his face. “You like it?” He asked.

“Now more than ever.” He admitted, making Steve’s cheeks turned a darker shade redder.

 

***

 

It was the Fourth of July and everyone was beaming with excitement. It was United States’ Independence Day which meant a big celebration throughout the country but more importantly, it was Steve’s birthday. It would be the first time they celebrated Steve’s birthday together and Tony wanted the day to be perfect.

Tony woke up at midnight and sneaked into the kitchen to make Steve’s birthday cake with Steve’s mother. They shared tons of stories as they baked Steve’s cake and of course the birthday boy became the main topic of the conversation. Sarah told him a lot of Steve’s childhood stories while Tony told her about Steve and Hogwarts. Sure, Sarah would never be able to see his son in the wizarding world but she deserved to know how amazing his son at school.

After finishing the cake, Tony helped Sarah to prepare the dish for the party. Steve told him that they would be joining a big party in the park at the center of their neighborhood to celebrate Independence Day. Everyone in their neighborhood was invited and every family usually brought one dish to be shared at the party. This year, Rogers family would be bringing mac and cheese to the party.

By the time they finished preparing the mac and cheese, Joseph appeared in the kitchen with a big smile on his face. “Birthday boy already woke up?” He asked.

“Not yet.,” Sarah said, handing a glass of OJ to his husband.

Bucky barged to the kitchen from the back door with a big smile on his face. He held a gift on his left hand and a shirt on his right, he tossed it at Tony as he greeted them.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, eyeing the shirt that Bucky just gave him.

“It’s for you.” He said. “We need you to be as American as possible.” He continued and Tony chuckled, realizing that the t-shirt had a big US flag on its front. Tony used it right away.

The four of them went to Steve’s room with the birthday cake on hand. Sarah was the first one to enter the room and as she woke Steve up, they started to sing him a birthday song. It took Steve to realize what was happening but a big smile quickly appeared on his face as he saw the birthday cake in front of him.

Sarah told him to make a wish and he quickly blew the candle after doing so. “This is the best birthday ever.” He said and Tony couldn’t felt any happier.

After they demolished Steve’s birthday cake and freshened up, they went to the park where the Independence Day party would be held. The park was crowded with their neighbors, kids were running around, several men hanging out near the grill while the ladies were gossiping by the table.

Steve introduced Tony to some people and he also met Bucky’s parents and little sister, Becky. The girl adored him like crazy due to his origin, making Bucky groaned watching the two of them interacted. Bucky taught him to play football while Tony showed everybody the wonder of soccer. They played all day and only stopping to stuff their stomachs with foods.

The party lasted until the night and Steve told him that the party would end after the annual firework show ended. Everyone was so excited to watch the fireworks, so does Tony. “I can’t wait to watch the fireworks,” Tony said.

“Me too…” Steve mumbled. “Hey, you want to watch it from the best place?” He asked and it was the offer that Tony couldn’t refuse at all.

Steve brought him back to his house and guided Tony to the rooftop. There were a couple of chairs on the roof and Tony could see the park from there, he also could see the whole neighborhood from it. Steve sat on one of the chairs and gestured Tony to sit on his side. The firework show started just as Tony settled on his chair.

“Wow.” He couldn’t help but mutter in awe, not realizing that Steve’s eyes were fixed on him.

“Yeah, wow….” He heard the older boy said and he could feel Steve’s hand on his. “This is without any doubt my favorite day ever.” He continued and a big grin appeared on Tony’s face.

The fireworks were forgotten and the boys said nothing as they studied each other’s faces. Time suddenly became blurry and Tony couldn’t think of anything other than wanting to kiss Steve’s lips which he did right away. Their kiss was sloppy and Steve was taken aback at first but he responded quickly. The fireworks were blaring behind him but it was nothing compared to the fireworks he felt inside his stomach as he kept kissing Steve in eagerness. It was also Tony’s favorite day ever.

 

 

 


	6. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is un-beta-ed so i'm so sorry for the grammar errors :') hope you enjoy it

He has been around long enough to know that good thing never last. His father always reminded him that he was a failure and there was no way a failure like him deserved something good in his life. That was why he never get his hopes up. He never prays and he never wished for anything. He never asks something from other people, not even from his parents, and he never expects from others.

He was doing okay by himself but of course, Steve Rogers had to show up and ruin all of it. Freaking Steve Rogers with his perfect smile and perfect everything. Stupid Steve Rogers who treated Tony like he matters. Foolish Steve Rogers who looked at him as if Tony was the sun. Tony was not okay after Steve came around.

Steve was both a dream and nightmare come true for him. Steve made him smile and laugh. He created so many beautiful memories in his mind. Steve was good, almost too good to be true so Tony knew it wouldn’t last. And it hurts as Tony tried so hard to not get used to it and waits for the best thing in his life to end because good things never last for him.

For the first time in his life, Tony dared himself to wish for something. He hoped for things to stay the way it was. He prayed to anyone listening so Steve could stick a little longer. But of course, no one listening, _Tony should have known better._

 

***

 

First day back in Hogwarts was a torture. Tony saw Steve when he arrived at King’s Cross but quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express before the blonde boy saw him and went to the Fourth Year coach. He shared his compartment with Natasha and Loki and the three of them chatted for a while before Tony changed his clothes into his robe and took a quick nap.

Tony saw Steve again at the sorting ceremony and it looked like Steve noticed him also. He could see that Steve tried to sneak a glance at him but Tony chose to ignore him. Tony could feel Steve staring at him and it was hard not to look back. He tried to start a conversation with his friends instead of minding the blonde man.

Tony excused himself to the lavatory after a while and he knew that Steve also excused himself from the table. Steve joined him in the lavatory as Tony started washing his hands.

“Hi,” Steve said, whispering to be exact, as he walked closer to Tony. Tony didn’t say anything back as turn around.

Steve smiled as he placed his hands on Tony’s hip and leaned closer for a kiss but Tony stopped him by looking away. Somehow he could hear Steve frowned at him.

“Tony, what’s wrong? Don’t you miss me?” Steve asked, faking a pout at Tony in jest. Said pout disappeared right away once he sensed that Tony wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“Seriously, Tony… What’s wrong?” He asked again and Tony only answered him with a sigh.

“Steve, I think we should stop.”

 

 

_His trip back to England was rather quick. He went to Diagon Alley using the floo network in Steve’s house, only to find Jarvis, the family butler, waiting for him inside the restaurant. Jarvis pulled him in a hug but Tony could sense that something was wrong. Tony chose not to ask him about it._

_“Your father is waiting in your room, young master.” Jarvis said once they arrived at Stark mansion._

_“Jarvis, is something going on?” Tony asked in confusion._

_“I think you should see him now,” He continued and Tony nodded in return._

_He made his way to his room only to find his father sitting on the couch across his bed, empty glass on his hand and a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of him. Tony was going to greet him but stopped as he looked around the room._

_His room was a wreck, it was chaos. There were breaking glasses everywhere and papers scattered around the room. A small stack of papers was placed beside the wine bottle and Tony froze when he realized what it was. It was Steve’s letters._

_“How was your holiday, Anthony? Was it fun?” His father asked coldly, making Tony shivers in fear._

_“Fa-“_

_“Did you go with the boy that keep sending you these letters?” He asked again, but they both knew that his father knew the answer already. Tony chose to stay silent._

_“ANSWER ME, KID!” He snapped and Tony only nodded in return._

_“Yes, father.” He finally opened his mouth._

_“Not only that you associating yourself with a mud-blood, it was a boy?!”_

_“I-I’m so-“_

_“SHUT UP!” His father yelled. “You are a disgrace.” He spat and Tony knew it was all over._

 

Tony didn’t say anything when Steve pulled his hands away from him and took a step away from him. Steve looked hurting and Tony was crying inside because Steve never did anything to deserve this. Steve’s only mistake was meeting Tony.

Steve just stood there, looking at him like he couldn’t believe what was happening so Tony thought it was better for him to just leave him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he made his way to the door.

“Was it something that I did? Or I said?” Steve asked as he stopped Tony from leaving.

“Ste-“

“Just tell me, Tony. I promise I’ll change.” He continued and Tony could see determinations on his face.

“No, it wasn’t you. I just thought we should stop whatever this is.”

“Why?”

“Things change, Steve.” He said.

“And because things changed, you don’t want to be with me anymore?” The other boy asked once more.

“What do you want me to say, Steve?” Tony sighed as if he was fighting a losing battle with the other boy.

“I want you to tell me what’s wrong so we could work it out.”

“I don’t want to do that, okay. We’re both just a kid, Steve, this childish crush will pass one day.”

“Tony…”

“Steve, just stop. You’re still my friend-“

“I don’t want to be your friend, Tony! I never see you as a friend, you’re more than that for me, always.”

“And I don’t want that anymore.” Tony said. “It’s over, Steve.” He continued, putting an end in their endless arguments.

He took a step closer to Steve and pulled the taller boy in a hug. Steve wrapped his hands around his middle right away and Tony could feel him gripping on his rope tightly as Steve buried his face on his shoulder.

It was a parting gift, for both of them, so Tony tried his best to savor every second of it. If Steve wanted to hold him for a little bit longer, then so be it. Steve deserved it.

 

***

 

His days in Hogwarts seemed to be rougher after he stopped seeing Steve. His days became duller and nothing exites him anymore. He wasn’t okay. Rhodey spent more time with him after he told him everything, about Steve and his father. He might cry when he poured all his heart content at the older boy while Rhodey did nothing but pulled him into a hug and told him that everything will be all right.

It was inevitable that he would see Steve around as they have some mutual friends but he knew that Steve was trying to avoid him. At times when it was impossible to avoid him, Steve looked at him with that sad eyes of him that made Tony felt so shitty about himself. He ended thing with Steve but Steve acted as if he was the one that did Tony wrong and nothing made Steve feel any shittier.

He was supposed to be okay but he wasn’t. He skipped some of his meals and stayed up late because he couldn’t sleep and of course his body couldn’t keep up with his new way of living after a while. It took him a month before his body finally giving up and he was rushed to the hospital wings.

Madam Pomfrey, the school’s matron who ran the Hospital Wings, insisted that he had to stay there for several days until he got better and one of the Slytherin’s prefects helped him to rescheduled all of his home works’ deadline so Tony could focus only on getting better. He was grateful for that.

It was only his second day in the Hospital Wing when he heard a ruckus from the other side of the curtains that separated his bed from other beds inside the wing. He was woken up by the ruckus and he could only hear several words from it. He only heard quidditch, broken arm and unconscious before he went back to the dreamland. He just hoped the kid was okay.

 

Madam Pomfrey woke him up so he could have his dinner and he smiled when he saw Rhodey sitting on his bedside with a tray of food on his lap. “Madam Pomfrey let me eat my dinner here.” He said as he kept munching his dinner and Tony chuckled as he started eating his own dinner.

Rhodey handed him the potion from Madam Pomfrey before placing both of their dirty trays on the corner of the hospital wings. He went back to give Tony a drink but Tony could sense that something was wrong. “What’s up, Rhodes?” He asked in confusion and the older boy sighed in return.

“It’s Rogers, Tony.” He said slowly and Tony’s eyes went wide in an instant. Rhodey slowly opened the curtain that separated his bed with the bed on his left side and he saw none other than Steve Rogers sleeping on the bed. His left arm was covered with bandages, so does his head. Tony felt like crying already.

“He was not paying attention to the game and a bludger hit him, he fell and broke his arm.” Rhodey explained and Tony whimpered in pain.

“Is he okay now?” He asked.

“Madam Pomfrey already fixed his arm and gave him a potion to ease the pain so he could sleep but other than that he’s recovering.” Rhodey answered. “Poor guy.” He commented after that.

Tony took a moment to study the sleeping figure before him and Rhodey let him. “I’m going back to my room, you want to keep the curtain-“

“Close it.” Tony said before Rhodey had time to finish his question. The older boy only nodded as he pulled the curtain that separate Tony from the blonde boy. Even after the curtain closed, he could still picture Steve sleeping on the bed beside him.

He heard a couple of students joined them in the hospital wing but no one came to his bed so it must be Steve’s friends who entered the room.

“Hey Steve, feeling better?” He heard a familiar voice, Thor’s voice to be exact, before he heard a loud grunt in return. Steve seemed to be waking up already.

“What happened?” Steve asked with a hoarse voice and another grunt escaped his mouth.

“Slowly, Steve.” Another boy said but Tony didn’t recognize the owner of the voice at all. He guessed it was Steve’s other teammate. “S-Steve, stop it!” The boy exclaimed.

“You’re supposed to stay in bed, Steve.” Thor said and Tony could tell by the noises he made that Steve tried to get up from his bed.

“M-my broom.” He answered. “Where’s my broom?” Steve asked.

“Steve, you’re not supposed to get up.”

“Thor, where’s my broom?” He asked again and the ruckus stopped after Thor said that he would bring the broom. He went back after a while with Steve’s broom in his hands.

“You fell pretty hard, Steve.” Thor said and he could hear Steve gasped in return. “Your broom snapped into two.” He continued.

“No…” Steve whispered to himself but everyone could hear him. “They could fix this, right?”

“They could fix a small crack, Steve. I don’t think they could fix this broom.” The other boy said. “Even if they can, it’s cheaper to buy a new one, don’t you think?”

“I don’t need a new broom.” Steve answered and he could hear anger and sadness in his voice. “I only want this broom.” He continued. He knew it was the broom that he gave Steve as a Christmas present during his first year in Hogwarts.

 

***

 

Tony got up from his bed sometimes around midnight. Steve went back to sleep after his teammates left the room but Tony couldn’t follow him to the dreamland knowing that Steve was on the bed beside him. He slowly got up from his bed and walked to Steve’s bed only to find Steve frowning in his sleep and a broken broom on the table beside his bed.

He took the broom and examined it. There was no way this broom could be fixed at all. “Am I dreaming right now?” He froze when he heard Steve’s hoarse voice and turned around to see the blonde boy looking at him with sleepy eyes.

“You’re here…” Steve whispered. “I’m dreaming, right?”

“Go back to sleep, Steve.” He said but Steve paid him no heed.

“I’m sorry I broke the broom.” Steve said, looking at the broom on Tony’s hands.

“It’s just a broom, Steve.” He said, putting the broom back on the table.

“It’s not just a broom for me, Tony.” The blonde boy stated. “It was a gift from you. You gave it to me. It was the only thing you left for me.” He continued and Tony’s heart broke for the older boy.

“Do you know that I snuck into Divination classroom almost every night so I could use the Pensieve?” Steve asked him and Tony only shook his head in return.

“I miss you so much, Tony,” He said. “And I can’t help it. I know it’s dangerous and I’m breaking a lot of rules but I don’t care. I use it so I could see you again, even only from memories it’s enough for me. My favorite was when we watched fireworks together. God, I was a bad kisser, wasn’t I? I know it’s creepy but I think I watched that memory a thousand times already.” He blabbered and Tony felt like crying already. Steve was miserable and it was because of him.

“If only I could dream like this every night,” Steve muttered, thinking that he was still in the dreamland and the Tony that he saw beside him wasn’t real. “I heard from Natasha right before the game started that you passed out and I couldn’t think, Tony. I was so scared something happened to you, I didn’t even see the bludger when it hit me.”

“Turns out being hit by a bludger wasn’t so bad after all, I get to see you here.” He kept on talking and Tony felt like shutting the older man up. Every word that Steve said hurts him, he knew Steve didn’t mean it, but he couldn’t help but feeling angry at himself. “If I know that I could see you when I break my arm, I would break every bone in my body and it’ll be worth it.” He smiled a genuine smile and Tony knew that he meant it.

 

***

 

When morning came, Tony went back to his dormitory before Steve woke up from his sleep. At first, Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to let him go but seeing that he was a hundred times better than before, she gave him a permission to go back to his activities.

Steve stayed in the hospital wings for another couple of weeks before he finally went back to his activities with a body as good as new.  Nothing changes between them and Tony chose not to discuss anything that he heard from that night. Steve just needed more time.

One night, curiosity got the better of him and he snuck into Divination classroom and found Steve using the Pensieve in one corner of the room. Tony watched the older boy from behind and it took Steve a full hour before he finally pulled away from the Pensieve. Tony watched Steve took a deep breath before placing his wand on his temple and pulled another memory out of his head. He slowly put it inside the Pensieve and used the instrument again.

Tony couldn’t watch it any longer and chose to leave the room. He didn’t know where he was going but he stopped when he found the Mirror of Erised in front of him. He must have run to an unused classroom where they hid the instrument.

He heard a lot of stories about the instrument. It was said that the Mirror shows the greatest desire of the one looking into it upon its surface so it was different for everyone. Tony dared himself to stand in front of the mirror and watched himself in the mirror.

He saw himself smiling in the mirror and after a while, another figure joined him in the mirror. Steve Rogers was looking at him in adoration and wrapped his hands around Tony’s middle. Tony should have known better that he was no better than a certain blonde boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment :)


End file.
